The Flying Club
The Flying Club is the fourth episode of the sixteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired on 5th February 2014. Synopsis When the owner of Finchmere Airfield is dropped from a plane to meet a gruesome death, DCI Barnaby and DS Nelson find the exciting world of stunt pilots and military heroes hides many dark secrets. Are anti-aircraft campaigners behind Bernard King’s murder or does it link back to a tragic World War Two mission? Plot DCI Barnaby and DS Charlie Nelson investigate the murder of flying instructor Bernard King who, after being bludgeoned on the back of the head was dropped in the nearby lake from his own airplane. He worked at the nearby flying club run by Perry Darnley whose family has a long history of flying: his father won the DFC in World War II; his mother delivered airplanes from the factory to air bases as a member of the Air Transport Auxiliary; and his son Alex flies for the RAF. The murder weapon - a pipe wrench - is found in employee Duggie Wingate's toolbox but he claims to know nothing about it. Perry was restructuring the company and a number of people were going to lose their job. There is also Eddie Rayner whose daughter Jessie is working as the receptionist at the flying club and is engaged to Alex. The police have a second murder when Eddie is found dead, apparently run down by an airplane. Eddie's records of landings at night without lights suggests there was a smuggling operation at the airfield but the solution to the crime is much simpler than that. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Gwilym Lee as DS Charlie Nelson *Tamzin Malleson as Kate Wilding *Chris Nightingale as Bernard King *Olly Rix as Alex Darnley (as Oliver Rix) *Lex Shrapnel as Gavin Hopkirk *Phil Cornwell as Eddie Rayner *Scarlett Alice Johnson as Jessie Rayner *June Whitfield as Molly Darnley, OBE *Bernard Cribbins as Duggie Wingate *Robert Bathurst as Perry Darnley *Lucy Phelps as Sally Jackson *Laila Rouass as Stephanie King *Sara Stewart as Miranda Darnley *Geoffrey Whitehead as Giles Wilding *Jacqueline King as Laura Wilding *Francesca Zoutewelle as Young Molly *Helen Evans as Policewoman *Jacquelyn Watson McKie as Police Officer *Vic Waghorn as Flying Club Member *Chris Wilson as Police Officer *Stuart Bailey as Gentleman at the Flying Club (uncredited) *Richard Banks as 1950s Retro Man (uncredited) *Hannah Blamires as CID Officer (uncredited) *Chris Cowlin as CID Officer (uncredited) *Sian Doughty as Air Show Visitor (uncredited) *John Duggan as Stallholder - Beer Tent (uncredited) *Anthony Farrelly as Criminal Investigation Department Officer (uncredited) *Susan Fordham as CID Officer (uncredited) *David Golt as Airshow Spectator (uncredited) *John W.G. Harley as Gentleman at the Flying Club (uncredited) *Lee Nicholas Harris as Pilot Captain (uncredited) *Barrie Martin as Gentleman at the Flying Club (uncredited) *Martyn Mayger as Press Photographer (uncredited) *Pete Meads as Flying Club Member (uncredited) *John Neville as Stall Holder (uncredited) *Andrew Parker as Flying club member (uncredited) *Edward Scott-Clarke as Young Henry (uncredited) *Anick Wiget as Airshow Spectator (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Bernard-king.jpg|Bernard King Hit on head with large pipe wrench and then thrown out of an airplane into a lake. Eddie-rayner.jpg|Eddie Rayner While running to escape, was hit by the wheel of a plane that chased him down. Supporting Cast Alex-darnley.jpg|Alex Darnley Gavin-hopkirk.jpg|Gavin Hopkirk Jessie-rayner.jpg|Jessie Rayner Molly-darnley.jpg|Molly Darnley Duggie-wingate.jpg|Duggie Wingate Perry-darnley.jpg|Perry Darnley Sally-jackson.jpg|Sally Jackson Stephanie-king.jpg|Stephanie King Miranda-darnley.jpg|Miranda Darnley Giles-wilding.jpg|Giles Wilding Laura-wilding.jpg|Laura Wilding Young-molly.jpg|Young Molly Episode Images The-flying-club-01.jpg The-flying-club-02.jpg The-flying-club-03.jpg The-flying-club-04.jpg The-flying-club-05.jpg The-flying-club-06.jpg The-flying-club-07.jpg Videos Midsomer Murders Series 16 Episode 4 - The Flying Club: Behind-the-Scenes Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Geoffrey Whitehead - Second Sight *June Whitfield - Midsomer Rhapsody *Sara Stewart - Death in Chorus *Martyn Mayger - The Dark Rider, Murder of Innocence, Death and the Divas, The Incident at Cooper Hill and Harvest of Souls *Helen Evans - Murder of Innocence and The Sicilian Defence *John Duggan - Written in the Stars, Let Us Prey and The Killings of Copenhagen *Lee Nicholas Harris - The Sicilian Defence *John W.G. Harley - Let Us Prey, The Ballad of Midsomer County and A Vintage Murder *John Neville - Let Us Prey, The Dagger Club and Murder by Magic *Andrew Parker - Let Us Prey, The Dagger Club and Habeas Corpus *Barrie Martin - Wild Harvest *Jacquelyn Watson McKie - A Vintage Murder, Habeas Corpus, A Dying Art and Till Death Do Us Part *Vic Waghorn - The Dagger Club, Breaking the Chain and The Sting of Death Category:Series Sixteen episodes